boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpappa
Grandpappa is a Storyperson. He is played by Robin Stevens. Biography Grandpappa is almost always trying to stop the Storypeople's pet, Little Dog Fido, from taking away things that he finds (like an Armchair or Comfy Slippers). He also has little luck getting inside certain objects, like a Hammock or a Space Rocket. Appearance Grandpappa is an elderly white man. He has white hair and a white mustache, and usually wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, some dark black trousers (pants, overalls), red suspenders, yellow socks and white shoes. TV Episode Appearances *Skipping Rope (debut) *Rope and Rock *Musical Pipe *Windows (Big Windows) *Armchair (Comfy Armchair) *Record Player *Squeaky Socks *Big Bass Drum *Hammock *Squeaky Seesaw *Big Comb *The Big Ball *Musical Instruments *The Door *Hot Dog *Two Hats *Shining Armour *Piggy Bank *Drink of Milk *Leaky Hose *Parping Horn *Musical Cushions *Following the Signs *Pencil Sharpener *Cracker *Tunnel *Heavy Suitcase *The Big Switch *Bouncers *Paper Plane *Fido's Flag *Gigantic Carrot *Feathers *Comfy Slippers *Ice Cream Cone *Pulling the Rope *Springy Sofa *Club & Ball *Hole in the Fence *Crossroads *Glowing Lanterns *Flag *Four Jumpers *Snow Shaker *Squirty Flower *Bouncy Castle *Wardrobe *Over the Net *Space Rocket *Sticky Wrapper *Jumping On The Balls *Camera *Ball & Hoop *Little Rocky Boat *Umbrella *Grass Skirt *Book (last appearance) Trivia * Grandpappa has appeared in more episodes than any of the other Storypeople. * Grandpappa's actor has wrote some the Storyworld segments. Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Characters Category:Merry Christmas, Grandpappa! Category:Males Category:Grandpapa and Grandmama discovers Rope and Rock Category:And Puppies Grab Slippers Category:Ice Cream Category:Grandpappa's Ball Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Hip and Hop Category:Sleepy Grandpappa Category:Grandpappa & The Hammock Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: Squeaky Socks Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Snowman Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog Category:Boohbah: Big Windows Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Boohbah: Big TV Category:Boohbah: Building Blocks Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog (Australian Version) Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Boohbah: Rope & Rock Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Cushion Episodes Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Boohbah: Sailing Boat Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: Ball & Hoop Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Be Ready For Lots Of Bouncing Category:Bouncing Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Star jump Category:Boohbah: Glowing Lanterns Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Boohbah: Crossroads Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Flower Episodes Category:Picture Episodes Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Wiggle Your Bum Category:Episodes with India Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:Africa Category:Flag Dance Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Wide Walks Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Mr Man's Umbrella Category:Spin around and around and around Category:Crazy Collecting Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Comfy Episodes Category:Flower Gun Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Push and Pull Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Grandpappa & The Car Category:Grandpappa's Car Category:Swaying Category:Boohbah: Grote Kam Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Boohbah: Book [[Category:Hat Episodes]] Category:Chasing And Catching Category:The Storypeople and the Space Rocket Category:Boohbah: Trick or Treat Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Boohbah: Shapes Category:Boohbah: Going For Gold Category:Grandpappa Week: 2-Parter Category:Humans Category:Storypeople Category:Boohbah: Adventure